


There’s a light that never goes out

by thetormentita



Series: Forgotten ASOIAF Ladies [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetormentita/pseuds/thetormentita





	There’s a light that never goes out

She has never felt alone, not truly. Despite the corpses of her dead siblings, in her heart she has never felt alone with the children in Storm’s End. She used to play with them, learn the maester’s lessons with them, eat with them. There were Drey and Robert on one hand, who she loved as much as would have done to her siblings, and on the other there was this Trant girl, Ellyn, who had been a confident to her childish secrets.

Now they were gone.

The soldier next to her didn’t seem to stop talking, but her thoughts were far from that tent. Ellyn was the first to betray her, that’s why she hated that redheaded that much. When she needed them the most she found nobody inside the castle, and that she regreted still. Drey and Robert were fighting with her father outside, and she didn’t noticed it until it was too late.

When she returned to reality she noticed the blanket covering her instead of that filthy cloak with possibly stains of her father’s blood on it. She did not say anything, instead she looked at the man who, for the moment, saved her life. He was handsome despite the wounds of the fight, tall and strong, his eyes reminded her of the lakes in Tarth and his unshaved face gave him a fierce and solemn look. She decided that she liked that face.

“You need to get well, my lady. As soon as you have had some rest, the maester will take care of your wounds.”

She was thirsty. Her eyes looked at the empty goblet in her trembling hands. It was going to be a tough winter that one. He poured more wine, keeping close to her but not too much. She wondered why he had that interest on her, thinking that he can send her far away as a slave, or take her to death, as a sort of thophy. His face didn’t look like the one of a such a nasty man, but she knew too well that everything could happen.

”If you are going to kill me, commander Baratheon, I beg you to do it quickly” mumbled her, with a broken voice.

”I- I don't want to kill you, my lady. Despite what could Aegon say, I promise you I’ll keep you safe.”

Their looks met for the second time in their lives.


End file.
